


Dustkicker

by Bmarvels



Category: Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cowboys & Cowgirls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:46:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22018099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bmarvels/pseuds/Bmarvels
Summary: Inspired by an edit picture of Logan as a cowboy.
Relationships: Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Dustkicker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rosicamarica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosicamarica/gifts).



“Bye, Daddy! I’m going into town,” Veronica says and she gives her dad a kiss on the cheek as she passes by, heading for the front door.

“Tell Logan hi for me,” he winks at her, knowing her true plans. She chuckles, holding the doorknob in her hand.

“I’ll be sure to give him a kiss for ya, too,” she jests before shutting the door behind her. A couple of their cows graze along the fence line on her way to her car. With a smile, she gives them a gentle pat along their thick neck then continues on her way. The Echoll’s ranch wasn’t too far from their little farm and technically it would be on her way into town if she had planned on running any errands, but her dad was right. There’s a certain cowboy she wants to visit.

With their fall festival coming up, she knew he was probably out riding. Logan held the spot for top rider in horseback and bull riding in their little town. A true and fine cowboy if Veronica ever knew one to be. Her car pulls into a familiar dusty dirt road passing acres of pasture as Logan’s house comes into view. Veronica cranes her neck to the left, looking to see if her suspicions about him riding to be true. She purses her lips when she doesn’t see him and puts her car in park to get out and find him. Her peripherals catch a blur of movement heading towards the horse’s stalls and barely manages to catch the tail end of Logan and his horse before disappearing around the barn. A slight breeze whips her hair across her face as she makes her way to the barn doors. Tucking her hair behind her ear, she walks in just as Logan dismounts from his horse and leads the stallion to its assigned stall.

Veronica watches the man in his faded blue jeans that hug his well-muscled legs and plaid red shirt with the sleeves rolled up to show off his tanned arms. To complete his attire, he wears his usual cowboy boots tucked into the pant legs of his jeans and a white cowboy hat to contrast with his tanned skin. She watches as he removes the saddle and bridle from his horse and hangs them up in their proper spots.

“You gettin’ ready for the festival?” She asks finally beginning her approach. Logan turns around lifting the front of his hat slightly to see her better and smiles.

“You know me. I’m always ready,” he replies with a side grin as he takes in the girl walking towards him. Her blonde hair loose around her face bringing out the baby blues of her eyes with a darker blue top hugging her chest and exposing her stomach and a long white skirt to pair. He lets out a low whistle. “Surely you aren’t dressed up for a lowly man like me. A girl dressed like you could get pretty dirty around these parts.”

Veronica smiles as she steps up to him, laying her hands on his chest. Even through his shirt, she could feel the well-toned muscles hidden beneath. His hands settle on her hips despite his warning on getting her dirty.

“Well, you should know that a girl like me likes to get her hands dirty.” She teases letting her nose flick against his, lips hovering a hair’s breadth apart.

“I think you underestimate how dirty a man like me can get,” his smile brushes against her lips lowering his voice to tease her back.

“I’ll take my chances,” she smiles, already unbuttoning the top of his shirt. Logan finally closes the distance between them and kisses her. He pulls her body against his and lets his hands roam along her exposed skin, teasing at the hem of her shirt. She exposes part of his chest and lets her hands feel his warm skin as he kisses her. Her stomach flutters when she feels his teeth nip at her lower lip and makes her giggle. She pulls back just a fraction of an inch, much to his displeasure as his lips chase after her. “So you said you’re ready, huh? Care to show me?”

“Veronica…” he complains kissing at her earlobe and down her neck, hoping she’ll just change her mind if he doesn’t answer. She pushes back against his chest a little, making him look at her.

“Logan. I’m asking you to _show_ me,” she emphasizes a little more as her hand slips more under her shirt, undoing a few more buttons in the process with her other hand.

“Oh, why yes, ma’am,” his arms wrap around her waist as he lifts her off the ground. Giggling, her head brushes underneath the brim of his hat pushing it more away from his face as he carries her to one of the empty stalls.


End file.
